


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by adampascalfan



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to Lima and discovers some things don't just disappear.  Written to take place at the end of The Untitled Rachel Berry Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

Whenever possible, Ryder preferred not to walk down the hall where the choir room had once stood.  Not that he didn’t agree that a computer lab was important but it wasn’t the choir room.  At the start of the year he had found himself more than once heading to the room at the time glee club used to happen on autopilot.  He’d feel bad about it but he’d caught every one of his friends doing the same thing at least twice.

It was coming up on an entire year since Mr.Schue had told them glee club was no more and it still wasn’t right. His classmates he saw going through those doors should be going because glee club was a special place, a great place to just be yourself.  Instead they went through the doors groaning about yet another assignment.

So really it was just better if he avoided that particular hallway whenever possible. But today he had to meet Coach Bieste to review his grades to make sure he still had academic eligibility for football in the fall and Coach Bieste was covering Mr. Martinez's Spanish class today.  Right across the hall from the choir room. (He didn’t care what it said outside the door. To him it would always be the choir room.)  

Turning the corner, he stopped as a familiar profile met his eyes. Ryder dropped his backpack to the floor, ignoring the dirty looks other people shot his way.  The hair was shorter but there was no mistaking it. Sam Evans was standing outside of the choir room.

As fast as he could, Ryder ran towards his friend shoving people who got into his way.  Sam was staring so hard into the choir room he hadn’t seen Ryder approached.  Which meant when Ryder got next to him and picked him up in a giant bear hug Sam screamed.

“Dude what the hell?” Sam asked as Ryder put him down.

“What are you doing here?”  Ryder asked. He could feel his grin grow wider by the second.  “Does anyone else know you’re here?  Man Jake is going to freak.”

“I came home.” Sam said simply. “And I came here to find you guys before I remembered.”

Ryder nodded.  “So how long are you here for? Weekend?  A couple of weeks? Marley saw that Treasure Trails ad on the internet.  That’s so awesome.”

“For good.” Sam shrugged his shoulders.  “I achieved my dream of being on a bus and all but New York wasn’t for me.  I like places that are little bit quieter.”

Ryder nodded and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders.  He was pretty sure there was more to the story but if Sam was really back home for good, there would be time to get the rest out of him.  “Look come with me. I have to meet Coach Bieste for like five minutes.  Then I’ve got a meeting that I know you’re going to want to be at.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kitty didn’t even look up when she heard the door to the auditorium open.  “I swear to Jesus Ryder we’re going to have to teach you how to tell time again.  You are way more than five minutes late.”  Standing at the piano, she continued to flip through the sheet music Marley had brought earlier while Jake sat nearby tuning his guitar.  Marley and Unique sat giggling on the piano bench.  “You’re going to get us so busted with Principal Sylvester one of these days and unlike the rest of these losers here I won’t hesitate to throw you under the bus.”

“Kitty. Charming as always I see.”

Jake, Kitty, Unique and Marley all turned immediately in the direction of the familiar voice.  A grinning Ryder led Sam up the steps to the stage. “Hey. Look who I found outside of the choir room.”  

“Sam!” Marley nearly squealed as she jumped up and threw herself into Sam’s arms.  Ryder had to put his hands on Sam’s shoulders to keep the other boy from being thrown the floor by Marley’s enthusiasm.  When Marley finally let go of Sam’s neck, she stood close by bouncing on her toes with excitement as Unique and Kitty pulled Sam into a three way hug.  Jake flipped his guitar around to his back and offered Sam his hand for the elaborate handshake he, Sam and Jake had created at the end of last year after the girls had finally let go of him.

“Finally got tired of the Fabio impression I see.” Kitty said as she settled back on her heels.

“And here I thought the lack of the high pony meant you would be nicer.” Sam teased back, pulling the ends of her hair.

“One my high pony is flawless and two even Marley was making fun of your hair.”

“That style was as beautiful as it was tragic.” Unique agreed sagely nodding her head.

“What are you doing here?” Jake asked.  

“Yeah don’t you have more Treasure Trails stuff to do?” Marley wondered. “Oh can you sign the ad I printed off last night? I want to be able to prove I knew you when you become super famous.”

“Like I’ll totally sign your stuff if you want me to Marley but I’m not going to be super famous.” Sam ran his hand through his hair.  “I’m home. For good.  At least for now.”

The other four shot confused looks at Ryder who nodded.  “You voluntarily walked away from fame and fortune?” Unique shook her head. “I don’t know if we can be friends any more Sam Evans.”

“Why would anyone give up New York for Lima?” Kitty made a face.

“This is home.” Sam said simply shrugging his shoulders. “And I wanted to be with the rest of my family.”

Everyone fell quiet and exchanged smiles.  Ryder took a step closer, slapping Sam on the back. “Well you picked a good day to come home.  You’re just in time for our super secret after school activity.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow up. “Super secret? Will this need the services of the Blonde Chameleon?”

“Only if we get caught.” Jake shrugged as he pulled his guitar off his back and started to tune it again.

“We’ve kind of restarted the glee club.” Marley explained leading Sam to the piano.  “Unofficially.  And since we’re unofficial we aren’t really supposed to use the auditorium like this.  So my mom has us listed as working in the cafeteria once a week after school.  And if anyone comes  by she tells them we’re dumping stuff in the dumpsters.”

“I still say that will never work. One look at me and anyone can tell Unique does not do dumpster duty.”

“You want to join us?” Marley offered pointing to the sheet music.

“At the very least you can stop Ryder and Jake from complaining that we drown them out.” Kitty rolled her eyes.  “You know they never could accept the fact we’re just better performers than them.”  

Sam scanned the title on the sheet music quickly and grinned. This was where he was supposed to be. At least for now.  “I am always down for some NYSNC.  Can I be Justin?”

“Oh please.  You are Joey.” Kitty shook her head with a smile.  “Way too old to be here but still a necessary member of the group.”

“Come on. Let’s rework these parts.” Jake moved closer. “We only have an hour before Janitor Figgins comes in.”

**  
**“Alright.” Ryder clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this New Directions.”


End file.
